bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Louie McGraff
Louie McGraff ("The Jailbird") is a playable character in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer available to those who have purchased the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack downloadable content with Oscar Calraca, which was released Thursday, March 11th. Louie McGraff likes to hurt people. And he's good at it. But causing pain isn't the only criminal activity he excels at - he's also a smuggler, which is how he got into Rapture. Before being apprehended and incarcerated in a temporary brig, Louie "worked" the fisheries as a docker. Story A former smuggler working for Frank Fontaine, Louie was arrested and sentenced to Persephone for his crimes, where he stayed for at least six months. During one night, another convict, and potentially friend, named Knuckles disappears from his cell. Later on, Louie witnesses several scientists carrying a Big Daddy suit, a little big later he hears screaming from what is most likely Knuckles being turned into a Big Daddy. Louie eventually strikes a deal with Augustus Sinclair, who promises to let Louie out if he participates in the Sinclair Solutions field trial. After being freed, Louie encounters a Big Daddy who he believes is Knuckles, who he recognizes by his gimpy walk. Cosmetic Options Audio Diaries *Crooked World *Strange Goings On *Knuckles Quotes Damaged the Rosie *"That's Knuckles in that suit! I know it!" *"*Laughs* Tin can thinks he can think." *"Where's the motor on this thing?" *"How do you steal one of these?" *"Dead Tin Walkin'." *"Who gotta can opener?" *"This mook is progress? Nuts!" *"Get your paws off me, you Tin Ape." *"Pipe this, Brass face." *"Guy's like a jail with feet." Killed the Rosie *"Poor Knuckles, drank from the same bottle we did." *"That thing didn't know nothin' from nothin'." *"Guy sure could catch lead, huh?" *"That's all for a fellow jailbird." *"Thing used to be a man, believe that?" *"Broke a sweat dealin' with that one." *"That thing gave us a run for the money, huh?" *"Gotta respect what packs that kinda' punch." Plasmid Attacked Bees *"Bees! Augh! Get away from me!" *"Ah, ah! Bees!" Burning *"God damn it!" *"God, ah!" Picking up the Little Sister *"Alright, Sheryl, come 'ere." *"Ha ha, I got the little tyke." *"Shut it, runt!" *"Take the baby with the candy. *Laughs*" *"Come on, sister, join the gang." Carrying the Little Sister *"You're my ticket, sis." *"Ha ha, chase is on!" *"You keep squirming, see what 'chu get!" Saved the Little Sister *"Jackpot!" *"Get safe, runt!" *"Someone loss'a brat? Ha ha." *"Duck soup, baby! Easy peasy!" Health Regenerating *"Thought I was done for, huh? Ha!" *"Ha ha. Only the good die young, morons!" *"Where was I? Oh ya, die you mooks!" *"Where was I? Oh ya. Die. You. Mooks!" (Alternate Version) *"I'm flush again, baby. Try'n stop me!" *"Dat ain't how you get rid of me, nah uh." *"That's right: Back on top!" Researching *"Get your mugshots here! *Laughs*" *"Documentin' stupid, one dunce at a time." *"Shoot d'ese momo's in every sense of the word. *Laughs*" *"Actin' tough don't make you tough, pal." *"Gimme a grin you god damn chip." *"Front page of the obituaries, right here." Damaging a Splicer *"You fucks runnin' things are the crooks." *"Try'n lock me up, again." *"Ain't no one got no ethics no more." *"Fink on me, will ya?" *"Fuckin' city needs a damn Warden." *"The Nuts run the asylum now, boy. *Laughs*" *"No prisoners!" *"Break your head like a rock." *"Here. I'll show you what I was in for." *"Gimme a scratch, your ADAM, and your life." *"This is paradise." *"Gonna put my mark on ya." *"Exterminate all you damn alley rats." *"Exterminate all you damn alley rats." (Alternate Version) *"Just so tired of your bellyachin'." *"Breakin' bones is some kinda music." *"Pigeons, Peaches, and Patsies, all of ya!" *"Take me for a sap, do ya?" Killed a Splicer *"Ain't gonna blab now, is ya? *Laughs*" *"Got somethin' else to say? No? *Laughs*" *"It's what 'chu get, you hinky bastard." *"How'd that dunce last this long?" *"Thanks mook, was fun killin' ya." *"Fish in a damn barrel." *"Ha. I killed 'cha, just cause." Gallery File:Louie Spliced Concept Art.png|Concept Art for Louie after Splicing. File:JailbirdLowDef.png|Low-Definition Textured Apartment Model of Louie McGraff Trivia *Since Louie McGraff still has his jailchain around his ankle, he makes a jingling noise when he walks. This even extends to movement around the apartment. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters